


Sad Love Story

by Cuteneechan86



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Post - Fullmetal Alchemist the movie: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteneechan86/pseuds/Cuteneechan86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you miss anything back in Amestris?" Al's question had opened a door inside Edward. To tell the truth, there was only one thing he regretted, but he was sure he would never get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open the gate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, I was listening to this song by Yiruma called Sad Love Story (hence, the title), and I started crying. At the same time, I saw the phrase "would you change anything if you could?" and this story popped into my head. It is a bit sad, but I hope you like it ^^! Oh, and I recommend you listen to the song while reading this, it will taste better!
> 
> Disclaimer: As we all know, FMA is not mine. Ed, Al, Winry and the rest of the characters are a product of Arakawa's beautiful mind. Thank you, and enjoy.

 

"Niisan, can I ask you something?" Al was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night and still he could not sleep.

"Sure Al, what's up?" Al knew his brother never really slept. He knew him too well, but had decided to stop bothering him about it. No matter what he did, he never got him to listen and, after all, he believed he knew the reason.

"You know, I keep thinking of the things we did back in Amestris, and I ask myself the same things over and over again." He paused for a moment "Do you miss anything?"

"Knowing that you are with me, and seeing that you are becoming a good man is all I need Al." Edward ha set his mind on that single truth.

"That doesn't answer my question, Niisan. I know you risked your life just to return me to my body, but I bet there were other things that were important to you back in Amestris, right?" Al missed home so much, he could only think his brother did too.

"Everything was worth it, Al. I'm just glad it all turned out ok and you are back to your old self." Edward turned in bed to stare at the wall.

"Still not what I asked." Al closed his eyes and a shy smile was born in his lips "For example, from the things I can remember, I can tell you I really miss the hills of Resembool, the smell of fresh air every morning, and the voice of Winry calling me to come inside to eat some freshly baked pie." He inhaled deeply as if, with the memory, the scent of sweet bread came through his nostrils as well. "I would like to visit mom's grave again and show her that we are fine; I miss her smile too." A single tear escaped Al's eyes.

"There's no point in missing things and people that are lost to us, Al. It will only cause you pain." Edward knew it well. "The best thing you can do is to forget and move on. Make new memories here; find new friends; go to new places."

Al pushed himself up and leaned back on his elbows to look at his brother "Are you being serious, Niisan? Is that really what you think?" He stared wide eyed at the bundle in the bed beside his. Could he be that cold hearted?

Ed stayed silent for what seemed like forever. "Al, believe me, it's better that way." Edward didn't dare look at his brother. He wouldn't.

"So" Al resisted believing him "you say you don't miss anything?"

"Absolutely" Short answers and no explanation. That was so like Edward Elric.

"Not the hills that were greener than anything you could imagine. Not our days playing by the river bend when we were kids. Not mom, who loved us more than anyone." Al wouldn't believe him.

"There are hills here too, Al." But maybe they were not as green "And yes, we had a lot of fun when we were small kids, but everyone grows up." And they had been forced to grow up so quickly too. "About mom, I will always think of her, you know that." His face gained a darker shade. "But remember what missing her did to us. It was nothing but a curse."

Al had shed another tear. "I guess you are right, Niisan. We made a mistake because we missed her too much" he wiped his eyes "But it was out of love. Everything we did was because we loved her!" He sniffed "And I will never stop thinking of what we had in Amestris, because it was home. I don't care if you say it's better to forget, you are wrong this time, Niisan!" Suddenly, it was all silent. Then, a soft chuckle.

Edward was getting worried now. Maybe he had been too tough on Al. He sat on his bed and turned, now to face his little brother. What had made him laugh? "Al? Are you ok?"

Al was laughing quietly. "You know what Winry said to me the last time we spoke?" Ed flinched and frowned at his brother's words "She said  _'I know you will bring him back. Never give up'_ , and I knew then that she believed you were somewhere out there, waiting for the chance to return." He looked at Ed "I knew, by the look in her eyes, that all she wanted was to see you again, Niisan." Al's soft expression became hard in a second "But now I wonder why she would want that. It's not fair. If she had known that you think this way, maybe she could have given up a long time ago and spared herself some pain." Disappointment was written all over his young face.

"That's exactly my point, Al." Ed found the floor very interesting at that moment. "She should have moved on. She should have forgotten about me. There was no point in missing me because it was nearly impossible that I would ever return. I should have been dead to her."

"And yet" Al had a bitter sweet smile on his face "you came back" Ed looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "Only for a moment, yes, but she could see you again. I saw her hugging you, and I saw your face." His eyes focused on his brother "You missed her too."

"…" Ed's eyes were filling up with tears now. What could he say now? He let out a sigh and averted his eyes to the window. "I did." The words had broken the dam he had built inside him.

"Niisan…" Edward's expression had turned so sad, Al just knew everything he had said before was a big lie. His brother might have had metal limbs, but his heart was still human. "You still miss her, right? Is that the reason you try not to think about Amestris and Resembool?"

Edward didn't look at him. He couldn't move. "…Yeah, I still miss her." He half smiled "Ever since the first time I got stuck here, I couldn't stop dreaming of her. I was so happy when I got to see her again, but now…" His smile disappeared "Now I rather not sleep anymore."

"Then, do you regret that you came back here?" Al knew he had opened a door that wouldn't be closed easily.

"No, Al. I did what I had to do." Edward's determination was back. He was looking at his brother again. "I had to protect the world she lived in." His eyes went back to the window. "But there is something I do regret…"

Al was taken aback "What is that, Niisan?" He could see the forlorn look in his brother's eyes.

"I never got to hold her the way I wanted to." Breathe "I never told her she was beautiful; and I won't get the chance to cuddle her to protect her from a storm again." He lied back down on the mattress. "I won't smell her scent again, and she won't beat me with her wrench again." He chuckled. After that, there was silence.

Al knew his brother wasn't asleep, but was unsure if he should ask him what was on his mind. Edward seemed to be struggling with his own pain right then.

"You know what, Al? After everything we've been through, I thought maybe we had paid a fair enough price and maybe I would be able to return to her and tell her how I feel, but every day it seems more impossible than the day before. That's why I decided to block that desire." His voice grew softer until it became a mere whisper.

There, that was enough. Al would not stay still and watch his big brother quit on life and happiness like that."Niisan, you have never been defeated. Why are you letting yourself lose this time?" Al was up on his feet in an instant. "Get up now!" It was an order.

Edward looked at him with very confused eyes. "What are you talking about, Alphonse? This is not a simple enemy. We are talking about crossing dimensions! You know there is an almost zero possibility of finding another way to do so, even if we searched for the rest of our lives!" Edward, nevertheless, got up and stood in front of his brother.

"That may be true, but we might as well try, right?" He was looking at Ed with a mix of plead and cheer in his eyes. "You said it yourself, it is an  _almost zero possibility_ , but if there is  _any_  kind of possibility to cross worlds, then I'm sure we can find it, Niisan. If anyone can, that someone is  _you_!" Al was getting excited. This wasn't a bad idea at all.

Ed's spark was back. He smiled broadly at his brother. "Yeah, you're right, Al! If I am going to live anyway, then why not look for a way back? HA!" Edward hugged his brother enthusiastically. "I can do this, Al! Together, we can find a way back to Amestris!"

"And to Winry" Al reminded him. Edward's excited yells stopped. He released his brother from the tight hug and put his hands on his shoulders, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, back home, with Winry." Ed's smile was warmer than Al had ever seen on him. He smiled at him too. This was going to be the start of their real lives. They were absolutely going back home.


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry's POV on her loss

I begged so many times.

I begged.

And begged.

Then begged again.

It was no use. You were leaving and there was nothing I could do to stop you. Just like all the other times you had left. It was getting beyond frustrating. No. Not frustrating; that's not the word for it. It was more like…pure despair. That's it, I was completely desperate to keep you home, but you never listened, and never cared for anything else but your mission.

Please, don't get me wrong, I always admired how hard you worked to get Alphonse back. To see you running around the country, risking your life for any clue worth tracking, becoming the strongest and most protective person I know, was amazing in every sense. No, I'd never have done anything to keep you from becoming who you are, that incredible you.

However…

However, you cannot imagine how many times I kicked myself for not being able to beg out loud for you to stay; again and again, I yelled in my head "Please don't go!", but how could you listen, if I was never able to actually say it. I couldn't say it, not even if it was what would make me happy. I knew it wouldn't make you happy. I knew the most important thing for you was getting your brother back, and I decided to be supportive. I wanted to see and hug Al again too, you know? So it was for the best that I kept quiet.

But then, Alphonse returned alone, and every time I looked at him, my heart sank. It had been almost a year since you had disappeared and I had learnt to live with a hole in my heart, finding comfort in knowing Al was fine, thinking that you were still alive somewhere, imagining you would think of me every now and then. Yet, that fateful day when you came down from the sky, I was reminded of all the suffering, all the waiting and all the feelings I had towards you. All the feelings I still have. And then, I couldn't take it anymore; I hugged you until neither of us could breathe. There were so many things I wanted to tell you but, as always, it wasn't the right time. Again, I watched you as you ran away; again, I kept begging in my heart  _"Please, don't go. Don't leave me."_ All was in vain. You had already decided to fight to the last consequences; I could see that in your eyes, in every movement, and in the determination of your stand as you crossed the sky in that flying machine. I never had the courage to tell you anything; everything else was more important than a silly girl's feelings.

When Mustang approached me, I already knew. You were gone again, just this time Al had followed you. He said you had a message for me: "Thanks, you always made the best automail". Typical. So I cried only a few tears. At least Alphonse was with you again, and I knew you would be happy about that. The lump in my chest got bigger and bigger. I spent the rest of the day on a train back to Resembool. Sciezka was by me all the time, but she could have not, and it wouldn't have made any difference.

You know what, Edward? I just couldn't stop asking myself why things had to be like that, and realized that maybe that was what you wanted. Now I understand that everything I had hoped for was just a lie, and you weren't thinking of me. You had achieved your mission, and your heart was satisfied with being able to hug your brother again. So I had to accept it. You were gone for good.

Even so, right now, as I write this down on a letter that I will never give to you, I wonder: where are you, Edward? Don't you realize how much I miss you? Maybe I should've said something before you left that last time… I should've told you how important you are to me; or how I smiled to myself every time I saw your stupid automail busted because of some weird accident, because I loved to spend time with you; or how I cried in my room because I knew you were facing dangers that could take you away from me forever. See? I wasn't wrong about that.

_Knock Kock Knock Step Step_

"Winry? Have you finished Mr. Alberich's foot?"

"Almost, Granny."

"What are you doing, girl? This shouldn't take so long. You used to make whole legs in half the… Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Granny. I'll finish in a minute. I'll see you for dinner, ok?

"Yes, dear. I will have it all warm for you soon."

_Step Step Step_

Granny just came to my room. She must be wondering why I'm taking so long with a small automail prosthetic when I used to make your leg in just one and a half days. I guess I'm just getting lazy. I'd rather talk to you through this piece of paper, even when you will never answer, than working in my workshop. Can you imagine that? I'm losing my mind! I'm always telling myself that this should end and I should move on; I should just keep you in my heart as a dear memory; I have to get my life back… Yes, my life. A life without you or Al. A real life beyond these lines I write to you. Maybe the first step to heal my heart is to stop writing… so… goodbye Edward. Goodbye.

Maybe someday, I'll be able to say that…

God, please, may Edward be somewhere out there, make him come back. Let them both find a way back, because I really need to say all this. I need my life back…


End file.
